The Arizona Cancer Center Clinical Research Shared Service, directed by Thomas P. Miller, M.D., professor of medicine, has the overall mission of supporting and facilitating ACC clinical research initiatives for cancer treatment, prevention, screening, supportive care, and translational investigations. The shared services is organized into the following operational components: Clinical Trials Office (CTO), Clinical Data Management, Research Nursing, and the Arizona Cancer Center Clinical Research Information System Working Group. The Clinical Trials Office also assists the Arizona Cancer Center Scientific Review Committee (Protocol Review and Monitoring System). The benefits of centralization of clinical research services as detailed above include: availability of a mechanism for prioritization of studies and enforcement of peer review; improved internal and external awareness of protocols, programs, and treatment options available at the ACC; promotion of scientific communication and collaboration, standardization of research and resource management procedures.